Water Bed
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins have fun on their brand new water bed...


_A/N: Collins never does reveal where he got the bed…but WHO CARES?! Sit back and enjoy the random, cracksmut madness! XD_

"Can I open my eyes now??" Angel giggled.

"No. This is something you gotta _feel_!" Collins scooped Angel off the ground, causing him to squeal. _((A/N: That was not supposed to rhyme...))_

"_Honey_??! What are you _doing_??" Angel was shrieking with laughter.

"Keep those eyes shut, Ang!" Collins had a hint of mirth in his tone. He gently placed Angel down on the bed.

Angel gasped in shock at the…sloshy…sensation underneath him. His eyes snapped open.

"_Ooooh_, this is _cool_! It's a-"

"A _water bed_!" Collins grinned evilly. "Can you imagine how much _fun_ we'll have??"

"Where did you get it??" Angel raised an eyebrow, still astonished.

"_First_…we'll test it out." Collins slid onto the bed next to him "_Then_, I'll tell you…"

Angel thought this over for a few seconds…

"Sure." He shrugged. "Okay."

He flopped down onto his back, giving Collins his best 'innocent' grin. "Have your way with me, professor."

Collins did not need to be told twice. He gently rolled Angel onto his stomach. Up on his knees now, he straddled Angel and undid his zipper.

"Here, baby…" Collins rested his hands on Angel's slender hips. "Lift up."

Angel did so and Collins slipped his hands underneath him, undoing his zipper as well. He tugged down his jeans.

"Now…the _fun_ begins!" Collins reached just over Angel's head and got their favorite cherry flavored "Tube of Lube"(Collins came up with that nickname, of course) out from under the pillow.

As he worked it over himself, he leaned down and began pressing light, feathery kisses between Angel's shoulder blades. He could've sworn that he smelled traces of cinnamon on Angel's creamy mocha skin. The professor began licking and nipping at the smooth, sweet skin there…causing Angel to cringe. Believe it or not, being sensitive can have its drawbacks during sex.

Suddenly Angel began giggling….and that giggling turned into full blown laughter.

"What?" Collins smirked.

"Well, first of all, I'm _ticklish_. And second…I can't get over the way this bed feels…I…I feel like a frickin' _mermaid_!!" Angel laughed even harder.

"_Angeeeeel_…" Collins pleaded, cracking up as well. "Please, baby…I can't get it _up_ when I'm _laughing_!"

"I'm _sorry,honey_! You don't _have_ to laugh just because _I_ am!" Angel was giggling like mad.

"I can't _help_ it…you just sound so damn _cute_ when you laugh...like a _chipmunk_ or something!" Collins was shaking the bed with his laughter…cracking up Angel even more. The Latino was actually squeaking. Yes…_squeaking_.

"_Weeeee_! This is _fun…_better than Disneyland!" Angel snickered, squeezing his eyes shut.

The giggling gave away to a sharp, strangled gasp as Angel felt Collins push into him. He swallowed hard, blinking.

"There…" A satisfied sigh escaped Collins. "_That_ shut you up!" He joked.

"If I wasn't so damn turned on right now…" Angel muttered a mock warning.

"Oh, I'll make it up to you." Collins chuckled. Gripping onto Angel's hips for leverage, he began rocking his hips back and forth with slow, deliberate thrusts…going as deep as he could.

"Collins…" Angel shuddered,moaning. "This is…_ohhhhhhhhh_….this is…_amazing_!"

"Glad to hear it, Ang…" Collins thrusted into Angel harder and more rapidly.

The movements of the two lovers on the bed dictated what the fluid 'mattress' underneath them did. It began moving in rocking, wave like motions. The timing and rhythm was perfect and the back and forth sensation of the bed was mind blowing to them both. In other words…they were riding the waves of pleasure…_literally_. Oh, the joys of buoyancy.

"_Oh, god_…" Angel whimpered, his breath caught in his throat. He tensed up.

That was Collins' cue. He rocked into Angel one last time, grunting quietly as he came inside him. He, once again, slipped his hand under Angel, rubbing and massaging his cock.

Angel grit his teeth, caving. He screamed Collins' name as the spasms tore through his body. Finally, Collins felt the familiar warm, sticky fluid coat his palm.

After the contractions subsided, Collins gently pulled out of Angel and rolled (rather collapsed) onto his back beside his lover.

His action made them bounce and Angel giggled again. He rolled onto his side to face him.

"The earth _moved_!" Angel breathed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well…the _bed_ sure did! It was as if…I dunno…as if it was trying to join in the fuckfest or something!" Collins tossed his head back, laughing at his own joke.

"Anyways…I knew it was going to be fun…Jesus may have walked on water...but we _fucked_ on it!" He turned his head to look at Angel,grinning.

"Hey, Angelcake…you're _glowing_!"

"_I am_??" As soon as Collins mentioned it, Angel could feel his face become hot.

"Yes. And it's turning me on_…again_! Sex flush is _so_ fuckin' hot!" He kissed Angel softly on the mouth.

_Uh oh…here we go again…_Angel thought to himself, smirking.

"Wait baby…you never did tell me where the bed came from…"

Collins was growing harder by the second. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you wanna have another go?? I'll tell you afterwards…" He promised, his eyes becoming heavy with lust.

"Hell, yeah!" Angel chirped, climbing on top of Collins. "But this time…I wanna be on top. Is that okay, honey?"

Try as he might…Collins could not contain his joy.

THE END


End file.
